Close Call For Kiddo
by Nariel
Summary: Just a little Christmas story, a Kill Bill and Fake Crossover. Two NYPD detectives have a strange encounter on a Christmas market... shounen ai mentioned.


Disclaimer: Unless Sanami Matoh and Q&U decide to give me their copyrights for Christmas... not mine. Fat chance that they will... duh.

Author's Note: Tadaaaa...drum roll... Here's your X-mas one-shot, people! Enjoy!

_

* * *

Dedicated to alexstarr, whom I wish a Merry X-mas! _Close Call for Kiddo

The Christmas market was bursting with people scurrying around in a last desperate attempt to get Christmas gifts for their loves, families and colleagues. Little snow flakes danced in the cold air, guided by a lazy breeze. Somewhere high above the clouds of New York's traffic smoke, the stars twinkled merrily. And among the crowds downtown, two detectives were on a undercover assignment.

Well, they _were_. They had lost the culprit in the crowds long ago, and decided to spend the rest of the evening waiting for him to cross their way.

Since there was as good as no chance that this would actually happen, the two young men ended up drinking hot chocolate. Its smell had unfailingly lured them to that particular market stall and they didn't regret it.

Let's take a closer look at the pair.

"See, we got our Christmas date after all", the taller one, Dee, the one with dark hair, said. He never let his brilliant green eyes leave his partner, whose face framed by light brown hair displayed a shy smile in response.

"You had better not lost him on purpose, Dee." The half-Japanese, Ryo, replied. He had tried really hard to sound strict, but his voice failed him and sounded instead amused and flattered.

Which he was.

"Never, Ryo! You know me!"

"Exactly. That's what worries me."

"Aw, you're mean." Dee pouted. "Can't you be nice at Christmas, at least?" He looked pleadingly into Ryo's dark eyes with a well practised, irresistable look.

"I'm always nice."

"But not to meee..." Dee whined.

Ryo just chuckled in response. Then he leaned a little closer to Dee, lest anyone else hear him.

These words were meant for Dee alone. "Am I to throw you down and kiss you senseless right here?" His voice grew even quieter, and Dee almost didn't catch the words: "Though I'd certainly like that..."

Almost. Dee grinned from ear to ear, even as Ryo looked away with a blush. "To be continued at home, partner," he whispered seductively, causing Ryo to blush even deeper.

They dived into the crowds again, heading to the nearest subway, when Dee suddenly stopped, staring wide-eyed at a large light-twinkling carousel.

"Dee, what is it?" Ryo asked teasingly. "Wanna have a ride?"

"Weeelll," Dee drawled playfully, "indeed I do..."

"Pervert!" Ryo smacked his arm, unable to hold back a laugh.

"...but that's not it. See that chick over there, by the carousel?"

"Now you're checking out women. I think I'm going home alone, then..." Ryo turned, as if to leave. He was only teasing, though... yet.

"I'm not!" Dee protested. "The blonde one... she looks just like Uma Thurman!"

Ryo looked in the same direction. There stood indeed, a tall confident looking female, with a high ponytail of straw-blond hair. She was waving at a girl in the carousel, propably her daughter.

"I'll ask her," Dee decided, even as Ryo let out a doubting "Hmm...".

"No! Dee, wait, will you? Dee!"

Too late. Dee had already taken off, making a beeline for the woman.

'If he asks her forher phone number, I swear I'm out of here', Ryo thought. 'Whoa, wait a sec. Am I jealous? Nah. I'm not. I'm just...' He sighed. Okay, so he was jealous... Damn.

---

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

Beatrix whirled around to face a handsome young man in late twenties, with snowflakes adorning his dark hair.

Her instinct, developed over years of avoiding danger, screamed "COP! KILL!" at the top of its voice. She managed to tune it out. "Yes, please?" she asked politely.

"Erm... I know it sounds silly, but I just had to ask..." Dee cleared his throat. The woman's blue eyes were unsettling, somehow. Same way it was unsettling to look at a gun shoved into your face. "Are you Miss Uma Thurman? You look a lot like her, so I thought I'd ask..."

Beatrix let out a relieved sigh. That again... "No. No, I'm not. Really."

"Oh." Dee smiled sheepishly. "My mistake... I'm sorry."

"Don't be, " she assured him. "I get that a lot... I'm used to it by now." She gave her best attempt at a smile, while her heartbeat was slowing down from ist high.

After saying their respective goodbyes, the cop dived into the crowd again.

Again, she sighed. Ever since that Tarantino guy had to make a movie about her, people kept asking her whether she was Uma Thurman. Stupid movie, stupid director, stupid actress Thurman. She had been surprised by the accuracy of the movie, though. She didn't even want to find out just HOW the hell they had found out all the details.

Well, at least noone would think now that Black Mamba aka The Bride aka Beatrix Kiddo was actually an existing person. Cops wouldn't inquire about the samurai sword on her back, but rather whether she was that actress. She smiled despite herself. 'Makes the job easier...'

"Mommy?" Her seven-year-old daughter had left the carousel and came up to her. "What did he want?"

"The movie thing again, honey," she replied gently.

"Oooh, that!" Little BeeBee brightened immediately. "Fifth time today!"

---

Dee shook his head upon returning. "Wasn't her. Damn."

"Got your date arranged, then?" Ryo asked, with sarcasm even more biting than the cold surrounding them. And that's saying something.

"Ha-ha. Ryo, you know I'd never..." He quieted immediately when he felt Ryo's hand clasping his own. "Ryo..."

"Let's just go home, shall we?" A blush was tinting Ryo's cheeks... or was it from the cold?

A small smile was on Ryo's face, as he shyly looked up at Dee, whose heart was threatening to jump out of his chest.

"Yeah," was all Dee dared to say, afraid to break the moment.

Ryo didn't relinquish his hold though – their hands stayed entwined all the way home.

* * *

AN: Just a scene that was stuck in my head for a while. I adore Kill Bill and I thought it would be cool to throw the Bride into Dee's and Ryo's world. Heh. Besides, I owe them two some romance, especially after what I've done to them in All I Ask Of You. 

Merry Christmas, everybody! Please review... you know the deal...


End file.
